


Керосин

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drinking, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на "I" тур <a href="http://coldfest.diary.ru/">Cold Fest</a> на заявку: "JE. Йокояма | Накай. Керосин."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Керосин

Никогда. Никогда не пить с Кимурой.

И с Шинго, если уж на то пошло.

И - главное - с менеджерами. 

Слишком много хренового чувства юмора, много лет уже не наказываемой самоуверенности, буйной фантазии и желания подставить ближнего своего в одном стакане: взбить в шейкере, наполовину наполненным льдом, получить "зелёный свет" от руководства (чёртовы менеджеры!), сверху посыпать горьким шоколадом. Да, точно, он уже чувствовал запах дорогущего виски в этом коктейле...

Так, стоп, нет. Он же решил, что больше никогда. Никогда не пить с Кимурой.

А на улицах Японии уже вовсю красовались плакаты: "Неувядающая звезда СМАП! Смотрите на ФУДЖИ-ТВ в новом сезоне! Душераздирающая хроника человеческих отношений на фоне дикой природы! Спешите видеть." И огромные фотографии на стенах зданий: он и Йокояма Ю (для которого Кимура специально придумал роль и даже убедил режиссёра, что без Йоко в таком сериале никак и что Накай-кун, разумеется, согласится с подобным выбором партнёра, ведь у них с кохаем самые проникновенные отношения). Накай-кун морщился, стискивал зубы и тихо жаловался Горо-тяну (который, конечно, всегда был занудой, но мог хотя бы выслушать), мол, кохаев перехохмить с каждым годом становится всё трудней, что каждый раз, когда Йокояма приходит на Утабан, у его бессменного ведущего повышается давление, и что, мол, жизнь и так трудна, а алкоголь их в конец погубит. Горо-тян задумчиво кивал, гладил Накая по заново выбритой макушке и вслух радовался, что никогда не пил с Кимурой на спор. Бестактная зараза.

\- Накай-сан! - надоедливый кансаец догнал Накая уже на выходе из здания Johnny's & Associates, сверкая своей фирменной полуулыбочкой. - Насчёт опенинга: они наконец-то договорились! Наши и ваши последние пару дней спорили, кому он достанется , а сегодня Кимура-сан выступил с предложением: мы должны спеть дуэтом. Они что-то там посчитали и, очевидно, решили, что...

"Катастрофа, - апатично думал Накай, уже не слушая бойкую речь Йокоямы, - полная и небратимая. Как Титаник. Или попытки заниматься балетом."

\- Только, семпай, проблема в том, что в музыке я ничего не понимаю, поэтому это мы оставляем на вас, ладно? Я уверен, ваш опыт...

"Да, пожалуй, так плохо мне не было, даже когда они согласились, что мою пародию под Peace МоМу можно показывать по телевизору. Как говорят в таких случаях? А точно..."

Дело пахло керосином.


End file.
